Antiretrovirus therapy (ART) is an indispensable life-saving therapy for millions of HIV+ individuals. However, the persistence of latent HIV-infected cellular reservoirs remains the last major hurdle to virus eradication. Latently infected cells represent a permanent source of potential viral reactivation. For this reason, the eradication of viral reservoirs is now the major goal for HIV-1 therapeutics (Richman et al., 2009).